1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to container devices and more particularly pertains to a new container device for holding variously sized paint cans so that they are stabilized during transportation and storage and the risk of spillage is reduced.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of container devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,593,058 describes a container having modular walls for selectively altering interior spaces of the container. Another type of container device is U.S. Pat. No. 5,097,980 that comprises a crate having a plurality of wells extending therein for receiving and storing a plurality of cylindrical objects. Another container assembly is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,213,211 which includes a stackable skid having a plurality depressions therein for receiving objects to be stored and transported.
When these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device which comprises a crate having a plurality of compartments therein configured for receiving paint cans. The compartments preferably have holding means therein for preventing the movement of paint cans being held within the compartments.